


A Cup of Coffee

by catvampcrazines



Category: Torchwood
Genre: A headcanon come true that BROKE me., Angst, F/M, FML tearing up right now., Friendship, GIF and Words, Hurt/Comfort, I bawled., Me having a Troy Barnes meeting LeVar Burton sized meltdown., My response to seeing a deleted scene years after I'd drifted away from writing Torchwood., POV Ianto Jones, torchwood otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever gets you coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cup of Coffee

> I  _am_  sorry. I’m sorry—but if I let you keep talking, I am going to cry.
> 
> I’ve already cried too much.
> 
> I feel so dry and brittle and aching, that if I shed another tear or speak another word, I may start to splinter, starting with my bones.
> 
> Perhaps, one day, when the others are out, I’ll be able to speak to you about these things.
> 
> But, for now, I cannot say the words out loud.
> 
> I’ll drink your comfort and say it to myself.
> 
> "Thank you, Toshiko."

And he replays and replays it in his head until that day comes.

 

 

* * *

 

(The vid/source for gif made during my early gif-making days: [x](http://youtu.be/trHsWBDdGXk)) [More Torchwood on Tumblr: ([ **♥**](http://catvampcrazines.tumblr.com/tagged/mytorchwood))]


End file.
